Cosmic Comebacks
by FireWolfHeart
Summary: It's been five days since space. All but one is happy. A heart is broken, a life is being wasted, and a concerned big brother is being pushed away. When Tails finally has had enough, it takes one special angel to set him straight. Oneshot. K  for safety.


**_My first fic. Revised after only one day! Yayz for speed! I had some problems at first, so I would like to thank GodofStorms __for pointing out some mistakes and giving me some this'll do. And apologize to Klimuk777. You sounded like you thought there would be more. I just forgot to put "one-shot" in the summary._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosmic Comebacks<strong>_

"Cosmo!" The sound tore from his throat as the kitsune collapsed on his bed. After all those months, after he and Cosmo finally acknowledged their feelings, she had to leave. She had to leave him, and he helped her do it. He pulled the trigger that ended everything. Dark Oak's plan was thwarted, and the galaxies were safe once again.

Except Tails. He had found someone to confide in. His first true love, you could say. Some would say that losing her was only a matter of time; that it was destined to happen. Others would cry at the tragedy and try to help the poor fox through his loss.

He turned his tear filled eyes towards the small pot on his window sill. Sonic had given Tails a seed he found in space, and the fox had planted it immediately upon their arrival back on their home world. Already a small sprout had popped up, making Tails smile when he watered the plant or looked at it.

"Hey buddy," A gloved hand rested on Tails shoulder. Said fox looked up through his orange-brown bangs into the green eyes of his best friend. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Sonic had been nagging at him since they returned toget out iand run, or to at least step outside. What got Tails the most was the concern and pity reflacted in his eyes. Tails just wanted to be alone. He didn't want company, he didn't want chatter. He just wanted to lay in his bed and sleep.

"Leave me 'lone, Sonic," He mumbled, anxious for solitude.

His blue furred friend shook his head," Not a chance. You've been holed up in here since we've gotten back from space. You need-"

That's it. Tails jumped up and shoved Sonic away from him. "No, Sonic! Stop telling me what I need to do! You have absolutely no idea what I'm going through! You always manage to save those you love. I, on the other hand, ended up killing Cosmo! And don't you _dare _start talking about when Eggman was Robotnik, because I lived that too! So why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Sonic looked at his brother through shocked eyes. Never had he ever blown up at Sonic like that. "T- Tails, I was only trying-"

"To help? Is that what you were going to say? Well stop. I don't need you, I wan't to be left in peace!" The fox seethed. No one understood. Sure, Cosmo was their friend, and yeah, they were all slightly depressed about what had to be done to save the galaxy. But no one had _loved_ her the way Tails had. It was just too much.

Before the fastest thing alive could even blink, Tails had shoved past him and run out the door. His twin tails twisted together and spun apart, lifting him into the air. The crashing boom of someone breaking the sound barrier could be heard all over Mobius,as if Mother Nature itself were carrying his anguish.

The only reason Tails even looked where he was going was so he wouldn't fly face-first into a tree. He flew until his tails gave out on him after what felt like several hours. His momentum carried him through several wet piles of dead leaves. He laid there, letting his tears flow freely into the degrading green and brown under his face.

Memories flitted through his head. Him and Cosmo watching the moon on Marmolim. The two of them gazing at the stars. Running from the Metarex. Cosmo transforming. Tails pushing the trigger to end her life.

Tails threw back his head and let out a long, anguished, open-mouthed wail that morphed from wordless pain into her name. "COSMO! Why? Why did you have leave me? I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't. Everyone keeps trying to 'help', but they can't realize that I don't need their help. I just need you, Cosmo. I can't take this much longer! There's just no way! There just isn't..."

He let his voice trail off as he clawed weakly at the ground, scoring faint scratches in the dirt. The memories just wouldn't leave the poor kitsune alone. Tails let his strained muscles finally collapse. His head hit the ground, and he just laid there. He wanted to die. At least then he'd be with Cosmo.

"_Tails. What are you doing?"_ The sweet, shy, familiar voice echoed through the fox's head.

He weakly lifted his head and breathed, "Cosmo?"

"_Tails… I expected better of you. I don't want you to mourn for me any longer. It's not fair for you to stay like this. Look at yourself."_

Indeed, Tails had completely slacked on his well-being. His fur was unkempt, he has bags under his eyes, and his head hurt from lack of sleep. He hadn't taken a shower in five days; his lustrous golden fur had faded into a dull, limp brown. Tails just now realized this, and his cheeks began to burn a bright pink.

"Cosmo, I-"

"_I don't want to hear it! You know I would never want to see you like this, yet you keep it up!" _Her angelic voice grew angry, then softened to where it was barely audible. Well, as audible one's voice can be when their voice is being heard in one other's mind. "_Tails, please. I love you. Take care of yourself. I wouldn't be able to stand it if the worlds were in danger again and you weren't able to do anything to do anything to help, because you were too busy thinking about me. Or if you did try to help, but got hurt because you weren't focused on the task at hand."_

Tails lowered his head in shame and stuttered," W- well, C-Cosmo, I- I-I. I'll try."

"_I won't take 'try', Tails. Only do. I love you. Goodbye." _Cosmo's voice grew weaker, then faded completely.

Tails' eyes widened, and he frantically cried, "NO! Cosmo! Please, don't leave me. Not again…"

The kitsune resumed his position on the cold forest floor. He laid there for seconds, minutes… Hours? He didn't know, nor did he care. Cosmo had left him once more.

Eventually he felt strong, muscled arms scoop him up. Within less then a milli- second he felt the wind whipping at his facealmost at the speed of sound. Eventually he fell asleep to the steady rocking of the person holding him. He instinctively knew it was his 'big brother', Sonic, so he felt safe in the capable hands of the hedgehog. His words from earlier echoed through is mind, and he cringed.

The beginning of the tears came once more, but this time he turned to his older brother for the first time in five days. He felt a gentle hand on his back and heard Sonic mutter," It's alright, Tails. I gotcha'. Go ahead and cry. No one's here but you and me. Remember when we first started traveling together? That night when you finally broke down? I was there for you then, and I'm here for you now. I'm not going to tell anyone, lil' bro."

Tails felt himself being laid down. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was looking through the fresh spring leaves of an oak tree. Someting brushed against his fingers and he let his eyes fall until they rested on the object. A small flower was playing with his fingertips, and Tais felt the first smile in five days tug at his mouth. A cosmo was right in the palm of his hand.

He snuggled deeper into Sonic's chest, a familiar position, yet one unused for years. The last time he slept outside was years ago, back when Eggman was Robotnik. He'd always felt safe in his brother's arms, the truth still applied here. Tails allowed one last tear for Cosmo, then let his eyelids drift closed as his mind finally relaxed.

_Cosmo… I'll do better, I promise. I love you._


End file.
